Mica
Mica is the best friend of Tohka Thýella and the new God of Mischief as well as the God of the Moon and Coyotes. He is the son of the Lakota Moon Goddess, Hanwi, and the Inuit Moon God, Aningan, as well as the half-brother of the Sea Goddess, Sedna, after the original Sedna was killed by Triton during westward expansion. He is slated to replace the Original Mica, who was slewn by the Old World Gods during America's Westward Expansion. He is a major character in Til Midnight and a member of Team Diamond led by Lisa Emrys-D'Arc. History Born to Aningan and Hanwi in June of 2001, Mica was chosen by the Great Spirit in order to replace the original Mica and take his place. Due to the fact that two of his children were slated to replace the positions of two deceased deities, Aningan was extremly proud of his son from birth. Mica grew up mostly in South Dakota, raised by his mother Hanwi while his father ran his duties up north and taught his sister about her territory, thus he sometimes went long periods of time without seeing his father and older sister. When he was six, his mother, Hanwi, took him to the birthday party of his fellow classmate, Tohka, who he never talked to until now. The two children became quick friends and began to play pranks all over town. Due to the fact that godhood and the duties his parents did could be coming onto him, Tohka became his anchor to his childhood, stating that she made him feel like a normal person. The two grew closer over time and became best friends. Mica began his training for his position as the God of Mischief with Iktomi, the Spider God, and Tatanka, the Buffalo God. One day while heading home, Mica heard from several gods that the Shinto Princess had run away from home. Hearing that his best friend was missing, Mica ran to find his friend. Eventually, Mica found her and tried to comfort her. When Tohka revealed her status to her best friend, Mica, to her shock revealed his status as a God. He introduced himself as Mica, the successor of Mica the God of Mischief who was slain in combat against the Greco-Roman Gods. After hearing Tohka unload all of her insecurities and thoughts about what her parents had told her, Mica told her of the story of what happened to Ouranos, her father, and how he became corrupted with power when Humans began to worship the Gods. After telling her the tale, Tohka revealed her decision to take on her mother's throne while maintaining her life as a mortal rather than live like a deity. When he turned sixteen, his training to succeed the Original Mica was put on hold after Eric Marshall scouted him and he joined Blacklight. Appearance Mica is a young man with tan skin with people stating that Mica had the perfect tan. He has onyx black hair which reaches down to his shoulders. Mica usually ties his hair back in a small wolf tail. His eyes are a swirling mix of brown and orange, giving it an almost sunset like appearance. Mica is described to have a fanged grin that glints whenever light hits his teeth. Personality Like his namesake, Mica is extremely mischievous, often described as the perfect heir to Mica's position as the God of Mischief and Trickery. Unlike Tohka, Mica takes his duties as a God extremely seriously, partly due to the vast difference in their positions. Whereas Tohka has to one day inherit the throne and rule the entirety of the Shinto Pantheon, Mica merely has to inherit the position of a Trickster Deity and practically live his life as a carefree spirit, which he does not hesitate to rub in her face. Mica is an extremely carefree and cheerful deity, not hesitating to get all buddy-buddy with other people he's never met if only to lull them into a false sense of security when it comes to his pranking side. While he is generall kind, the best way to describe Mica, at least according to Ingvild and Tohka, is that he is an asshole but a nice asshole. Mica often responds in a sarcastic manner which pisses off people he refers to as having control issues.. Even his teachers, Iktomi and Tatanka, have often had to deal with Mica's sarcastic replies. While it might come off as rude and arrogant, most people have learned not to fall for it as Mica is trolling them. Unlike Tohka, Mica often gets flustered at getting compared to the Original Mica, who is his ancestor through Mica's relation to his mother as members of the same pantheon. While he sometimes loves being compared to the original, Mica, at times, finds it annoying like Tohka does and does plan to not allow his duties as a deity to get in the way of the life he plans to lead, which is similar to mortal life, free of all the worries that the supernatural world brings into one's life. Mica is extremely oblivious and dense to the feelings of other girls, including that of his best friend, who holds deep and profound feelings for him. Mica, in turn, holds feelings for her and often dreams of what a life with Tohka would be like. The fact that he likes her and does not notice her feelings and vice versa has often been the topic of frustration of both Amenominakanushi and Hanwi. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Mica's appearance is based on Fuyuzora Kogarashi from Yuragi-sō no Yūna-san. *Mica/Trickster Canine Deity is not limited to just Lakota Mythology but is a universal figure across all indigenous tribes across the US. *Mica and Iktomi's relationship as student and teacher is inspired by the relationship that Iktomi and Mica share in real life. In one life, Mica is ordered by Iktomi to steal the first menses of a virgin so that Iktomi can gain control over the girls but the menses is never found. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas